Elen
How Elen joined the Tourney Elen is one of the seven title characters; she captures and takes Tigrevurmud Vorn as her prisoner shortly after witnessing his archery skills. She has long white hair and red eyes. She is the ruler of the bustling principality of Leitmeritz and leader of their army. She is also known as the Danseuse of the Sword and Wind Princess of the Silver Flash. Having mastered the Dragon Gear longsword Arifal, she can use the wind to cut down through shields, helms, armors and dragons at will, and Arifar seems to have a consciousness of its own. Besides her combat abilities she is also an excellent tactician, able to defeat numerically superior forces with clever stratagems and making full use of any advantages her forces have over those of her opponents. Her preference is to use cavalry to flank the enemy while fighting in the front lines herself. She is accompanied by her pet Black dragon Lunie, whom Sofya Obertas is very fond of. During her early childhood, she is raised by the mercenary group "Silver Gale" and saves Elizaveta Fomina from ridicule. During Zhcted's invasion of Brune, Elen and her army overpowers the Brunish army and captures Tigre. She eventually recruits him into her army. After the Brune Civil War she agrees to keep Tigre in her custody for three years as a way of maintaining the peace between the Kingdoms of Zhcted and Brune, although her ulterior motive is to keep him close so that the other girls will not steal him away from her. She is tasked by King Viktor to stop the fight between Count Pardu and Duke Bydgauche, and is forced to work with Liza, encountering the amnesiac Tigre in the process. Despite her statements about Tigre's actual identity, she and Liza begin to battle but Tigre is able to defuse the situation and they agree to work together. When Limalisha confirms Tigre's true identity, Elen leaves for Lebus and helps Tigre, Liza and Lim battle Baba Yaga and Vodyanoy. When she becomes exhausted during the fight, Tigre hugs her and eventually regains his memories. She helps Liza kill the Earl of Polus as thanks for taking care of Tigre, before they reconcile and Liza becomes Tigre's ally.During her campaign on Brune, she is captured by Greast after the Battle of Prowirl but later rescued by Tigre; both of them profess their feelings together after Elen suffers mental trauma due to Greast's torture. On one day while the war maidens were having a shower day together, an assassin going by Puma was targeting them. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her Arifar sword to her side. After the announcer calls her name Blasts air out of her Arifar and makes a tornado as the camera zooms saying "throw down your bow. You may call me, Eleonora Viltaria!" Special Moves Arifar Wind (Neutral) Elen circles her sword at a fast pace sending a blast of air to cut through her opponent. Wind Flying Sword (Side) Elen uses the air to fly forward while slashing her sword four times. Gust Wall (Up) Elen flies into the air while producing a blade of air. Lust Wind (Down) Elen swings her forward to make the air blow back her opponent. Violent Tornado (Hyper Smash) Elen stabs the ground with her sword and jumps into the air producing a large tornado that sucks in opponents and damages them rapidly. Wind Dance (Final Smash) Elen surrounds Arifar with air and slashes in front of herself 9 times, each producing a blast of air. She then moves back and finishes with an upward slash, blowing the opponent away in a tornado of air. Victory Animations #Elen shoots wind out of Arifar and says "I think I've seen enough." #Elen swings her sword up and her breasts bounce while she says "Guess that's it for the day!" #Elen does a spinning slash with Arifar and hammer punches saying "In spite of your allegiances, I didn't want to kill you!" On-Screen Appearance Elen dismounts her horse and readies her Arifar saying "From this day forward, you are now my property." Trivia *Elen's rival is a notorious assassin named Enrico Montenegra a.k.a. Puma who is wanted for capital crimes in 17 countries. *Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria shares her English voice actress with Cammy White, Evergreen, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Lapras, Winry Rockbell, Vados and Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem. *Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria shares her Japanese voice actress with Yuuki Asuna and Morgiana. *Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria shares her French voice actress with Nico Robin, Ms. Ashley, Casey, Beth, Saturn Girl and Kaolinite. *Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria shares her Arabic voice actress with Hat Kid, Klesk, Kersti, Aleisha Allen and Opal. *Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kolin, Amandie, Wanda of the Cosmo and Wanda pair, Zarya, Master Raven and Bilany Saronno. Category:Lord Marksman and Vanadis characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters